


Kinktober Day 30 - Masks

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [32]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Changbin and Jisung are just there to watch, Exhibitionism, Masks, Other, Smut, Sub!Chan, Temperature Play, Vibrators, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: "So did you just come here to watch or are you planning on joining in on the fun?" you asked.He turned to look at you before speaking, "Well I was waiting to find someone that seemed fun to play with." there was a teasing tone to his voice that confirmed he would be a challenge."What's it gonna take for me to be that someone?""Well how submissive are you?""Not at all."He hummed, "Normally I prefer the people I have sex with to be nice and obedient." he hooked a finger under your chin and tilted your head up to look at him."Same here, but you seem like a fun challenge."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502822
Kudos: 54





	Kinktober Day 30 - Masks

You were starting to regret making that bet with Changbin and Jisung, as more time passed your task was seeming more and more impossible. When you decided to go to the masquerade party at your local dungeon with your two friends, you were talking big game about how amazing of a dom you were. Of course this lead to the bet, you said you could make any guy a whiny mess no matter how much of a dom they were. They didn't believe you and both put $100 on you failing.  
  
So here you were, your friends standing off to the side watching as you searched for a single guy that seemed dominant but also breakable. Finally you spotted someone, he was leaning up against a wall, his muscular arms on full display, his mask blocking most of his face. His aura oozed dominance and you couldn't help but imagine tugging on his messy, curly, blonde hair. Immediately you made your way over to him, turning on the charm as you leaned against the wall next to him.  
  
"So did you just come here to watch or are you planning on joining in on the fun?" you asked.  
  
He turned to look at you before speaking, "Well I was waiting to find someone that seemed fun to play with." there was a teasing tone to his voice that confirmed he would be a challenge.  
  
"What's it gonna take for me to be that someone?"  
  
"Well how submissive are you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He hummed, "Normally I prefer the people I have sex with to be nice and obedient." he hooked a finger under your chin and tilted your head up to look at him.  
  
"Same here, but you seem like a fun challenge." you pulled your head back and countered his attempt at taking control by reaching up and running your fingers through his hair, tugging gently as you did so.  
  
"It's cute that you think you'd be in control." he teased.  
  
"I bet I could make a mess out of you by the end of the night."  
  
"I would love to see you try." he said with a smirk.  
  
"How about it then?" you asked nodding your head towards the hallway that lead to the private rooms.  
  
He looked in the direction you nodded and then looked back at you, "Lead the way."  
  
You smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the hallway, “Do you mind if we have a little company? I have friends that like to watch.”  
  
“Not at all I love to put on a show.”  
  
“Good.” you said as Changbin and Jisung fell into step behind you.  
  
The four of you entered the hallway and found an empty room, “Masks on or off?” the boy asked.  
  
“I say we keep them on, I like the mystery.” you responded. He nodded before walking over to the cabinet in the corner of the room that contained all of the toys.He began searching through it, you watched him for a second before clearing your throat, “Did you forget that I’m in control here?” you asked.  
  
He turned around to look at you, “Honestly? Yeah.” he responded.  
  
You stifled a laugh, “Well then now that I’ve reminded you, maybe you should sit down on the bed like a good boy.” you said with a teasing tone. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it and opted instead to do what you told him, you smiled and took his place in front of the cabinet. It was a large cabinet, full of drawers and shelves all covered in toys, next to the cabinet on the floor was a mini fridge, the sight of which made your eyes light up. “Why don’t you go ahead and strip, baby?” you said turning to look at him.  
  
He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground, “Are you sure you found a dom?” Jisung interrupted.  
  
“Hey, just cause I’m a dom it doesn’t mean I can’t do what I’m asked.” the boy shot back.  
  
“He’s right though, you are submitting a lot faster than I thought you would.” you said.  
  
“Oh did you want more of a fight?” he asked.  
  
“No, keep doing what you’re doing I love it.” you said with a smile before turning back to the cabinet. You heard him slip out of his pants while you grabbed a set of cuffs. You turned around to see him sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, “I said strip, didn’t I? How am I supposed to wreck you if you’re still wearing your boxers?” you asked. He looked down like he had forgotten he was still wearing anything before standing up to slip off his underwear. “Good boy,” you cooed, “Now lay down.” you instructed. He did as he was told and you walked over to the bed, you secured the cuffs around his wrists and brought his arms up to connect the cuffs to the headboard. You moved down to the end of the bed and put cuffs on his ankles, attaching them to the end of the bed and leaving him spread eagle.  
  
He wiggled around, tugging at the cuffs slightly, “This is new.” he commented.  
  
“I think it suits you.” you said, you sat next to him and brought your hand up to his chest and ran your hand over his skin using your finger to trace the outline of his abs. He shivered as you inched your hand lower, you ghosted your hand over his dick before pulling back and and smiling at him before standing up and moving over to the fridge. You crouched down and opened it up to reveal a small bucket of ice and various sizes of stainless steel butt plugs, You pulled out the bucket and a smaller plug, holding them up for Jisung and Changbin to see “Changbin, pick one.” you instructed.  
  
“Hey, why can’t I pick?” Jisung whined.  
  
“Because you’re whiny and it’s annoying.” you responded making Jisung pout at you. Changbin laughed before pointing at the plug, “I like the way you think.” you said with a smile.  
  
“Am I allowed to know what he picked?” the boy asked.  
  
“I already told you I like mystery.” you responded, he groaned and you stood up to grab a bottle of lube out of the cabinet. You brought the items over to the bed and set them down next to him before moving to settle yourself between his legs. You reached up and wrapped your hand around his dick, he gasped at the sudden sensation and bucked his hips up into your hand. You smirked as you stroked him slowly, you made sure he was fully hard before pulling your hand away making him let out a whine. “You’re already so needy and I’ve barely touched you.” you teased him.  
  
“Normally when someone touches my dick they don’t stop unless I tell them.” he responded.  
  
“Well there’s a first time for everything.” you grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it up and drizzled some over your fingers. You brought a finger up and pressed it to his hole, he tensed slightly and you put your clean hand on his thigh rubbing soothing circled with your thumb until he relaxed enough for you to press your finger in. He shifted around slightly from the intrusion but began to relax more as you stretched him slowly. Once he was ready you pressed a second finger into him, you curled your fingers up searching for his prostate. You felt around for a bit before you found it, you pressed your fingers into the bundle of nerves and he let out a low moan, he pressed his hips down trying his best to fuck himself on your fingers. You shot a smirk at Jisung and Changbin who groaned almost in unison. You turned back to the boy in front of you and put your hand on his hips, holding him still so you could stretch him properly until you were sure he was ready for the plug. You pulled your fingers out of him and picked up the plug, it had warmed up slightly since it was out of the fridge but not by any amount that the boy would notice. You didn’t slick it up with lube quite yet, opting instead to set it on the boys stomach, he immediately tried to flinch away from the cold. You didn’t let it sit there for too long as you still wanted it to be cold when you pushed it into him, “Guess where that’s going.” you said.  
  
“Are you a sadist?” he asked sarcastically.  
  
“No, I just like making boys squirm.” you said, picking the plug up and slicking it up with lube, you brought it down and touched it lightly to his entrance and he jolted. “What’s the matter, baby boy, can’t take a little cold?” you teased.  
  
He groaned before shooting you a glare, “I can take it.” he said, determination laced through his voice.  
  
“Then let’s try that again.” you touched the plug to his entrance again and instead of trying to pull away from it, the boy just tensed up. “You’re gonna have to relax if you wanna get this in.” you said, he took a deep breath before relaxing, you brought your clean hand back to his thigh and continued rubbing circles in the skin. You began to push the plug into him and he let out soft whimpers until it was settled into place, he clenched around it a couple times, a visible shiver ran down his spine, “How’s that feel, baby boy?” you asked.  
  
“It f-feels like I’m sitting on an icicle.”  
  
“Good, that’s what it’s supposed to feel like.” he let out a groan in response, “Don’t worry, soon enough you wont even know it’s there.” you said. You got up and moved back to the cabinet, searching through it for a second before pulling out a small vibrator with an elastic band attached to it. “This should help.” you said, holding it up for him to see.  
  
“You’re really not gonna make this easy for me are you?”  
  
“I told you I was gonna make a mess out of you.” you said as you walked back to the bed. You slipped the elastic band around the head of his dick, settling the vibrator on the sensitive spot on the underside right beneath his tip. You stroked him a couple of times before switching on the vibrator, he jolted from the sudden intense sensations, his hips bucking off the bed. You pulled your hand away and watched him for a second, enjoying the way his hips were twitching as the vibrator worked on him. He was a mess of moans, his dick twitching and his muscles clenching as his orgasm got closer. You waited until he was right on the edge before reaching down and switching off the vibrator.  
  
He let out a long whine, “Oh come on.” he complained.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, did you want to cum?” you asked, your voice sickly sweet.  
  
“Actually, yeah, I was kindof looking forward to it.”  
  
“Well I guess I could turn the vibrator back on if thats what you want.”  
  
“I mean the vibrator feels nice but I bet your mouth would feel better.”  
  
“You’re gonna have to beg for that.” you reached down and turned the vibrator back on preventing him from responding. He tugged at his restraints, desperate for any other stimulation, you watched as the vibrator brought him to the edge again before you turned it off. He let out another whine, this one louder and needier and you reached up to run your hand down his cheek. He leaned into your touch and looked at you, his eyes glistening, “What do you need, baby boy?” you asked softly.  
  
“Your mouth, please, I’ll do anything, just please let me cum.” he begged.  
  
You smiled, “Well how could I say no when you’re asking so nicely.” you pulled your hand away from his cheek and moved to sit in between his legs. You slipped the vibrator off of his dick and set it to the side before wrapping your hand around him. He moaned softly as you stroked him, you brought your mouth up and wrapped your lips around his dick. You swirled your tongue around the head before sinking down fully, he let out a loud moan and bucked his hips up, the movement making you gag slightly. You let him thrust up into your mouth a couple of times before bringing your hand up and holding his hips down. You set the pace, it didn’t take much for him to get to the edge, you felt his dick twitch in your mouth and pulled off of him with a pop. You stroked him a couple more times before he came with a cry his cum shooting out all over his stomach, you worked him through his orgasm before pulling your hand off of him.  
  
You reached down and grabbed the end of the now warm butt plug pulling it out slowly before moving around and unhooking his cuffs. You grabbed a couple of wipes out of the cabinet and cleaned the cum off of his stomach. You threw the wipes away and laid down on the bed next to the boy, “Am I allowed to see your face now?” he asked as he rolled over to face you.  
  
You laughed, “Since you were so good, I guess you can.” you said before reaching up to slip off your mask.  
  
He did the same, “Next time we do this, I vote no masks and I’m in control.” he said with a smile.  
  
“Next time?” you asked.  
  
“Oh if you think I’m letting you get away with all that without the chance to give you a taste of your own medicine you’re absolutely wrong.”  
  
You smiled, “I guess you make a good point.” you responded.  
  
Jisung cleared his throat reminding the both of you that there were other people in the room, “This is adorable and all but I guess Changbin and I have to go find an ATM so we’ll head out.” he said with a sigh.  
  
“ATM?” the boy asked.  
  
“Oh, uh, we made a bet about whether or not I could get a dom to sub for me tonight.” you explained.  
  
“This was for a bet? I’m hurt.” the boy pouted.  
  
“I’ll split the money with you and you can absolutely get me back next time.” you offered.  
  
“How much was the bet?”  
  
“$200 total, I’ll give you half.”  
  
“I’ll take it.” he said with a smile before throwing his arm across your waist and snuggling into your side.  
  
Jisung sighed as he stood up, “You guys suck.” he said as he left the room with Changbin following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the second to last kinktober post wow im almost done this is so


End file.
